


By the Body and the Breath

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dreamworld, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: They are of one breath, one life, and one beating heart.





	By the Body and the Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge: "minor characters".

_**Jukka & Juha** \- shared dreamscape_

 

 

  
When the light hits it, the little bubbles inside shine like stilled water. Jukka turns the piece of glass over to get the hazy afternoon sun on it from every angle. Juha is lying on a mat he’s made out of hay; he got it from the old barn Mama said used to keep animals when she was little. It took forever to build the fort, but now that they made it for real, they can have it all the time, whenever they want. And Mama can’t come here at night, not if they don’t let her.  
  
Juha’s bird is perched on his knee trying to open up a strip of zipper she found. It’s not working, so she flutters onto the mat for better footing. Jukka’s is probably out looking for treasure again. She’s really good at finding Old Word treasures. One days he wants to fly out with her. He tries to close his eyes and sees if he can join her. He stretches himself out as far as he can – but there’s a lot to their dream for him to cover and his mind only goes as far as the trees by the town. He can’t see her or hear her or feel her. Juha’s squawks. Jukka opens his eyes to see her slapping the zipper against Juha’s stomach.  
  
  


  
The thing in the shallows rears its head. It’s Juha who steps up first. It’s always Juha – with his arm out and his other hand going for his knife. And Jukka takes him by the shoulder. It’s his dream, too. So when Juha begins to chant, Jukka’s voice finds harmony with his. When Juha’s melody rises, so does his. When it spills like a river emptying, his is the rocks that churn the water. With their song they roil the tides of the world around them.  
  
The creature that tears into the beast is a glowing thing. Silver and thunder rend the beast apart with claws in its belly. She shrills, and the force of it crackles the air around her. And once the beast lies bleeding in the water, the crows alight on the ground as one. Four wings, four clouded eyes, shimmering in the twilight. She? They? Roll their head as one, massive wings spreading and stretching and folding once more. Juha falls to his knees, exhausted. He turns his face to Jukka.  
  
“Did you know we could do that?”


End file.
